It's Not That Bad
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: Sokka drags Toph to the South Pole. And he takes her on the best tour of her life. Ded. to Moonlight Spirit! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a:tla. Or Tokka, or Zutara.**

**A/N: I dedicate this story to my bud Moonlight Spirit. The inspiration to this fic.**

_Post war!_

**Ages:**

**Zuko: 22**

**Sokka:21**

**Katara:19**

**Toph:17**

**Aang:17**

* * *

"_Do we have to go?" Toph whined._

"_C'mon Toph. It's just for a couple of days. Besides it'll be fine."_

"_There are five reasons why it won't be fine. One: There's no Earth. Two: I can't see without the Earth. Three: Its surrounded by deep, freezing cold water, in which, a certain blind Earthbender could easily fall into. Four: It's way too cold on land anyway. And five: I hate snow! So no it will not be fine!" He stared at her. _

"_Toph. I'll personally see that you don't get hurt while we're down there okay." Sokka decided that he would be Toph's eyes down there._

"_Okay Meathead. On one condition." She smiled her 'bad thought' smile._

"_What's that?"_

"_We get to play a prank on the Opp's." Opp's was the nickname given to Zuko and Katara._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." Sokka was still 'unsavory' of his sister going out with Zuko._

* * *

"How did I get myself into this?" Toph complained to herself while she tried and failed to tie her boots. She walked out and Katara saw Toph and immediately tied the snow boots correctly.

"Well thank you Sugar Queen now can you please show me to my chauffer?" Katara laughed at the snooty accent Toph had come up with. She led her to Sokka who was waiting to show something to Toph.

"Good morning Toph." He sounded cheery.

"It's not that good Snoozles." She sounded mad.

"Are you ready for your tour?" She glared at her boyfriend with her unseeing eyes.

"Of course Sokka! I almost forgot how beautiful this place is!" Sarcasm dripped with each word.

"Yeah it is. Hey…Wait… why must you torture me?"

"Because it's funny. Besides what good would a tour do?" She stated matter of factly.

"I want to tell you something."

"Fine but if I get lost because of you I'll…"

"You'll what?" He knew she couldn't bend, so he wasn't worried.

"I'll tell Katara." He gulped at the thought of his sister yelling at him with an entire glacier falling apart behind her waving arms.

"Toph don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." They walked for a long time before Sokka finally told his girlfriend why they had come out there in the first place.

"Toph?" She could tell the uncertainty in his voice.

"What Snoozles?" He got something out of his pocket. She could hear it but she had no idea what it was. She couldn't feel anything. He stepped right behind her and put the necklace around her neck. And as he did so he said,

"Toph Bei Fong…Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes!" He picked her up and they started off towards the village. The village almost resembled the North Pole after Master Pakku and his water benders were done with restoring the whole South Pole. Sokka could just make it out as he stepped over a pile of snow. He slipped on the ice hidden under a thin layer of snow, dropping Toph with a 'thud'.

"Nice one Snoozles." She tried to stand up again and fell into his arms.

"Your welcome." He said with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

oOoO

Next chapter will be up soon! R&R if you have any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with a:tla. If I did I would soooo put in more 'Toph Humor' scenes.**

Toph decided after slipping about five times, that they would never live on a chunk of ice. Once they finally past the ice patches, she was getting bored.

"Sokka?"

"What?"

"Do you have anything I could bend? I'm dying of boredom." Sokka reached into his pockets in search of anything metal. He was victorious.

"I have a spoon." She sighed but took the spoon from his hand. She bent it into a circle. Which transformed back into a spoon.

"Is there any water aroundg here so I can wash off my arm?" He looked down at her left arm.

"Toph? How did that happen?" He said referring to the small but deep cut.

"Ice Sokka. Thick, pointy ice." He led her to the edge of the water and she started to clean up her arm.

"Are you ok Toph? You don't look to good."

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen." A million thoughts went through his head at once. From falling through the ice to being stranded on an ice burg. He knew that Toph's 'feelings' usually came true.

"Maybe we should start going back. Katara can heal you and we can be safe from any harm." But it was too late. He heard a noise and he immediately told Toph not to move.

"Why?"

"The ice is breaking."

"No Sokka. You promised nothing was gonna happen. You said it would be fine." She was …panicking.

"Toph just calm down and listen." What she heard didn't help. An even louder CRACK. She felt uneasy.

"Sokka? Why is the ground moving?"

"Because we're drifting."

* * *

"They've been out there for a while. Should we go look for them?" Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"Katara, do you remember the last time we last time we looked for them?"

"Yeah. You got frustrated, melted the ice, and fell through it. Then we found out that they were just on their way back." She laughed as he glared.

"Exactly. So let's wait a little longer. They'll be back soon. Besides your brother never misses a meal."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"What do you mean we're drifting?" She stared off at a random direction.

"I mean that we're… on a piece of ice floating-away-from-land."

"Oh Sokka, can I have that spoon again?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill you."

"Don't worry Toph. Katara's probably looking for us right now." She rolled her eyes.

"Sokka. Do you remember the last time she and Hot Head came looking for us?"

"Yeah. He fell through the ice because he got mad at us!"

"So do you think that they would some after a few hours?"

"Uhh…no." He frowned.

"My point. Now before I kill you, can this thing…tip?" She gulped.

"Yeah… but don't worry as long as we stay still and don't go near the edges we'll be okay."

"And what happens when you forget and I end up I the water?"

"…are you saying that I'm forgetful?!" She shook her head.

"Snoozles. I've been saying that for the past five years."

* * *

oOoOoO

What's gonna happen?!

Are Katara and Zuko ever gonna start looking?!

WHERE IN THE WORLD IS AANG!?

And will Toph really need that spoon??

These and more questions will be answered soon. MAYBE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN A:TLA! Except we do own...a piece of paper!**

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yeah Katara."

"I think we should start looking for them. Sokka would never miss dinner."

"Oh alright but if they're just messing with us I'll be so mad." They walked away from the village and towards the path that Sokka and Toph took.

* * *

"I'm so hungry! We're missing dinner."

"Oh be quiet. That's all you ever think about."

"What?"

"Food. It's all you ever think about. What you should be thinking about is where we are."

"We've been floating for about five hours, so I guess we're pretty far." That was not what she wanted to hear.

"How cold do you think it's gonna get?"

"I really don't know. Maybe another thirty degrees colder." She sighed. He sighed.

"I wish that Aang was here."

"Why?" He looked at her quizzically.

"He can waterbend. Even if he couldn't waterbend he could airbend us out of here."

"Oh yeah."

"I wonder he is?"

"In the last letter he sent it said that he was in Ba-Sing-Se. Something about that crazy Earth Kings bear being stolen. Who would want to steal that thing? It's so weird."

"Ba-Sing-Se is weird."

"You have a point there." Toph yawned.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap. Just don't flip us over." He glared at her.

'_What am I gonna do? Okay, three options. One: Try and swim to shore. Two: Find some way to paddle back. Or three: Freeze to death. I'll do them all! First I'll find some way to paddle back. If that doesn't work I'll try to swim. And if none of those work…we're dead.' _A few hours passed by when Toph woke up.

"Sokka?"

"Right here Toph." He was sitting up messing with the spoon.

"Can I have that spoon?"

"That depends. Are you gonna kill me with it?" He said remembering the past threat.

"No. If I did that, I'd have no way to save myself."

"How thoughtful. Here." He put the spoon in Toph's hand and it clicked.

"Toph!" She almost lost her balance.

"What?!" He'd have to sacrifice his old friend for his life.

"Here's my boomerang. Can you bend the spoon into it?"

"You've had that thing this whole time?" She bent the spoon into the boomerang.

"Yeah. Now bend it all into oar." She got the plan.

"It won't be big. But it should be okay." He took it and started to paddle towards land.

* * *

"We should go this way." Katara pointed to a trail.

"No this way." Zuko pointed to the opposite direction.

"That way takes you straight to the ocean. I don't think Sokka would be as dumb as to take Toph there…actually we should look there first."

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TO BAD! **

**The NEXT chapter soon. And LONGER!**


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER!! so sad it's over... but happy.. DISCLAImeR: No oWn AvAtAr!

* * *

"Katara, what do you think of this?" Zuko sat by the edge of the trail.

"I think my brother is the stupidest person in the world." She made an ice platform an the water.

"And I've told you that how many times?"

"A lot. Now if you'll please help me find him, get on." He sighed and boarded the ice. Katara took straight off.

"How much farther, Oh smart one?"

"Well I hate to have to tell you this but…"

"But what?" She knew it.

"I think I went the wrong way."

"I'm not surprised."

"Toph! I'm not that dumb!"

"What about the time you had _two_ fishhooks in your thumb? Or the time you got stuck in that hole? Or maybe when you told Hothead that Katara was anorexic? No it has to be the time you almost blew us up at the beach. Should I continue?"

"Uhh…no."

"Okay then. By the way, is there any hope of getting back alive?" She grinned. He blinked.

"Ummm… Is that Katara?!"

"Good idea! Ask the blind one!"

"I'm serious! It is Katara! Katara! Over here!" He flailed his arms around making the ice move.

"Sokka! Stop mov-" Too late. Toph was in the ice cold water splashing to keep herself afloat. It was useless. He turned around and dove in to save her. The water was hard to see through. But finally he saw the necklace flash and got to where she was in arms reach. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the surface. He climbed onto the nearest ice formation and pulled Toph up.

"Toph?" He shook her. She didn't move. He gave her mouth to mouth. She still didn't move.

"Toph?!" She started to cough and he sat her up. She finally stopped and he gave her a tight hug.

"Sokka… let go… can't… breathe." He released her.

"I thought I lost you."

"I will be adding this little trip to your stupid list."

"Fine. I deserve that… Katara! Katara over here!"

"You hear that?" Zuko asked while searching the water.

"Yeah…shhh."

"Katara!"

"Over there!" Zuko pointed to his soaking wet friend. Katara looked like she was flying towards to two.

"Sokka! Toph!" Katara hopped onto the iceberg and dried them off. She was almost too preoccupied to see the necklace hanging on Toph's neck.

"He finally asked you!"

"Yeah. But I have a question for you."

"What?"

"I'll tell you when we're not in mortal danger."

"But we're not in danger?"

"With this idiot!? Be very afraid." Everyone laughed. They were soon back at the village.

"So what was that question?"

"What took you guys so long?!"

"Well… we wanted to teach you a lesson?"

"You are a horrible liar. I don't even need Earthbending to tell that." Everyone was asking Toph and Sokka questions at dinner. When they finally escaped they talked. (A/N: ZOMG! Please no, 'Boo! No talking!' lol)

"Toph? What do you think of snow?"

"It's not that bad. Better than ice."

"That's all I wanted to know." They leaned in for a kiss…

"Sokka and Toph sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The young boy snickered.

"GO AWAY!"

-The Next Morning-

"I just realized something! We never got to play our prank!" Toph scowled.

"Yes we did. Wait for it… now."

"Sokka! Toph!" Zuko could be heard in the distance.

"Let me guess genius. Zuko is floating away?"

"You know me so well." He put his arm around her.

"One huge problem, smart one."

"What?"

"Katara."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She sighed.

"Let's go hide."


End file.
